La gloria de Prusia
by NezalXuchitl
Summary: En plena época de su ascenso al poder Gellert Grindelwald quiere provocar una guerra entre muggles y magos. ¿Matar más de 3500 personas con magia será suficiente?


_Resumen: En plena época de su ascenso al poder Gellert Grindelwald quiere provocar una guerra entre muggles y magos. ¿Matar más de 3500 personas con magia será suficiente?_

_Advertencias: violencia, ligerísimo toque de slash._

_Notas al final._

*

***

*

**La gloria de Prusia.**

Océano Ártico, noche del 12 de abril de 1914.

La estrella Polar estaba exactamente a 2 horas y 35 minutos de ascensión recta sobre el horizonte, marcando la ruta de los navegantes desde el extremo superior izquierdo de la Osa Menor por los próximos tres mil años.

Es bueno tener algo a que aferrarse, considera el mago rubio calándose la gorra mientras aguarda a que el momento llegue. Con su varita dispara un rayo de luz azul hacia el cenit. Segundos después un rayo de luz roja le responde. Todavía no, significa el color. El maldito barco tarda eternidades en llegar, a esa velocidad se le van a helar los…

Gellert Grindelwald patea el pico de hielo en el que esta parado, en mitad del océano Atlántico, esperando a que un navío muggle de 52300 toneladas de desplazamiento arribe a su altura. Es el barco mas glorioso de la época y el y dos de sus subordinados mas leales lo están esperando. Franz esta delante de él, parado en precario equilibrio sobre la marea que asciende. Joder, si sigue ascendiendo va a cubrir el iceberg y se le van a mojar las botas, considera Gellert.

Antonia se pierde a la derecha, hacia el este, hacia Europa: por ahí, de un momento a otro, saldrá el sol que alumbrara una nueva era, su nueva era. La estrella que Gellert espera ver no es el astro rey, sino el refulgente fulgor del símbolo de la grandiosidad y la estupidez humana.

Solo a un imbécil se le ocurre meter a un barco a 3547 personas. Es tan sorprendente que varios magos van también como pasajeros: traidores a la sangre que merecerán morir por fraternizar con el enemigo. Serán contados entre las 3547 victimas de su atentado.

Desde el este Antonia lanza un rayo de luz verde. Eso significa "¡Preparen!", pues el Titanic se viene acercando. A pesar del frío que hace Gellert se relame los labios. Patea la cumbre de la montaña de hielo en la que esta parado, tanto para mitigar el frio como los nervios.

Si, no va a negarlo. Está nervioso. El corazón le late muy deprisa, casi tanto como aquella tarde, la última con Albus. Pero esta vez no esta indeciso. Esta vez va a matar. Los sacrificios son necesarios para el bien común. Y nunca son suficientes.

Franz también esta impaciente y lanza otro chorro de luz azul, el interrogativo, el que significa "¿ya?" Antonia le contesta con otro de luz verde: "¡Preparen!", aún.

La estrella Polar sigue titilando en lo alto, ajena a todo, bendiciendo con su brillo el sueño de los niños buenos. Gellert cierra los ojitos. Él es un niño bueno, esto, solo un juego, y el mundo, su juguete. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos la masiva sombra de la embarcación ya se divisa en medio de la oscuridad. Una cascada de chispas verdes desde la posición de Antonia da la orden de "¡Apunten!". El y Franz lanzan sus chispas verdes al unísono, la coordinación es la clave de un buen ataque.

Apunta al suelo bajo sus pies y susurra:

-Crystallius engorgio.

Asciende poco a poco, conforme la montaña de hielo crece bajo sus pies. Asciende y cada vez esta mas cerca de las estrellas. "¡Fuego!", grita Antonia con el haz de luz roja que cruza las tinieblas.

Franz carga sobre el barco en línea recta, corriendo sobre el agua mientras murmura el largo encantamiento con la varita en ristre. Antonia debe de estar dentro del navío, sembrando el caos entre los tripulantes y los pasajeros que disfrutaban del bonito e inusual juego de luces en el cielo.

-¡Maris agebat equus!

Respondiendo a la invocación de Gellert una docena de caballos hechos con agua marina surgen, piafando vapor en la gélida noche ártica. Gellert, consumado jinete, monta en uno, con una mano se aferra a la crin de espuma que no moja y con la otra mantiene la varita en alto, listo para atacar.

Con su largo encantamiento Franz desvía la ruta de la ingente mole de acero flotando como cascara sobre el océano. Logra virarla un poquito, lo suficiente para que impacte contra la montaña de hielo que no para de crecer. Sólo un tedesco podría poner semejante obstinación capaz de desviar una masa de más de 50 000 toneladas.

-¡Prosella invocatium! – Gellert mueve la muñeca para generar una espiral en el cielo. Con una velocidad pasmosa el claro cielo se cubre con una espiral de nubes, nubes que se condensan rápidamente, girando sobre su propio eje. Gellert cabalga alrededor del barco, sin dejar de convocar la tormenta. No ve a Franz pero sabe que ha tenido éxito cuando un inmenso crujido acalla los gritos, los pitidos y las alertas que Antonia ha generado en cubierta.

Antonia, querida, a ella si que la ve. Vestida toda de negro, sin que las mangas o el ruedo del vestido le estorben para dispensar la muerte. Es una salvaje: sus diffindos son tan poderosos que alcanzan a cortar a un hombre y a una chimenea del barco. La pesada torre cae y rueda y en medio de la confusión los magos a bordo del Titanic comienzan a darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

La tormenta sobre el navío truena y relampaguea: Gellert no debe desconcentrarse ahora. Mira un poco angustiado como Antonia se bate con cinco magos a la vez. Algunos otros están tratando de reparar el casco por donde se les esta colando mas agua que invitados a una fiesta campesina. Un mago cae alcanzado por un chorro de luz verde tan potente que lo lanza sobre la ridículamente pequeña (desde su punto de vista) barandilla de contención de la primer cubierta y donde cae el cadáver el pánico se hace aun mayor. Gente corriendo como ratas enloquecidas, ratas de verdad abandonando el barco, las primeras.

Esta a punto de perder de vista a Antonia cuando la ve en problemas. Dos magos se le acercan por detrás: inútil gritarle, no oiría nada. Gellert cabalga frente a la proa y pierde por completo de vista a su mejor lugarteniente. Una tremenda explosión se escucha: ¿habrá explotado una caldera o seria un cofringo especialmente potente de Antonia?

Ve a Franz: tiene flotando la chimenea caída y apunta con ella como con un inmenso proyectil de artillería. Se toma su tiempo, el viejo lobo paciente, y cuando le parece que el ángulo es perfecto esta tan cerca de el que lo oye gritar:

-¡Flipendo!

Y el gigantesco tubo de cortantes bordes se estrella contra la línea de flotación, hasta entonces intacta, del otro costado del barco, la penetra y desaparece en su interior. Ahora el agua se cuela por dos enormes agujeros.

-¡Antonia! – le grita y el prusiano, obediente, corre sobre las agitadas olas que produce el Titanic al tragarse el agua del mar y se confunde entre los cientos de puntitos, seres humanos que se afanan por salvar la vida y/o ayudar a los demás. La tormenta convocada por Gellert esta en su punto y éste grita apuntando al cielo:

-¡Divum serpens!

El relampagueante espiral toma definitivamente la forma de una culebra. Las rayas de su vientre son descargas de electricidad vulgarmente conocidas como rayos. Su color es de un gris profundo, negro a la vista en medio de la oscuridad. La gente en las cubiertas detiene sus afanes por un momento: contemplan el monstruo celeste y señalan con sus dedos inútiles. Gellert ve a Antonia, sana y salva, girando con su cabello y su vestido negros en torno a ella, dispensando diffindo tras diffindo, cortando docenas de personas por la mitad, agrietando el acero de los castillos. Se ve mojada y es de sangre. Gellert casi la ama, tan apasionada y sanguinaria. Cruel. Se sabe soldado perdido en territorio enemigo y eso la decide a todo. En una apoteosis gira como bailarina, sin dejar de hechizar a dos varitas, cortando todo lo que queda a su alcance. Otra chimenea cae.

-¡Legio crystallus!

Del cuerpo de la serpiente surgen afilados cuchillos de hielo que llueven sobre el Titanic, ya casi sumergido en el agua. Franz se encarga de los que escapan en botes salvavidas con el sencillo recurso de desaparecerles la preciada vía de salvación de bajo las narices. Es divertida la cara que ponen un momento antes de caer al agua, de total estupefacción, de esto no puede estar pasándome a mi. ¡Ilusos!

-¡Anguis mortem!

La serpiente de tormenta abre sus fauces y de sus colmillos de energía pura destila un rayo. Lanza una tremenda mordedura sobre el costado del barco, a la altura a la que por dos lados tiene agujeros y lo rompe y desgarra. El culo del navío se balancea; ascendía por efecto de la rápida inmersión, pero al partirse en dos cae de nuevo. La serpiente da un coletazo y vuelve a morder, ya con menos potencia, antes de desintegrarse en una deflagración de cuchillos de hielo.

El Titanic se queda a oscuras y entre los gritos se escucha una extraña musiquita. Gellert se acerca en su corcel de espuma y reconoce la melodía. "La gloria de Prusia"; ese ha tenido que ser Franz, siempre tan patriota. No lo ve por ningún lado. Pasea escoltado por los otros once corceles de agua, destruye, explota, corta, mata… Eso de que el Avada Kedavra mate una sola victima por vez esta fatal, considera Gellert, cansado de tanto levantar la mano para lanzar el hechizo. Hace falta inventar uno más efectivo.

Todo se queda en silencio, ya no se oye ni siquiera "La gloria de Prusia". Nada queda del prepotente navío de kilómetros de eslora. Del paisaje que se contemplaba hace dos horas solo la montaña de hielo, aun creciendo lentamente, se ve. Solo ella y restos, humanos principalmente, flotando sobre las calmas aguas del Atlántico. Gellert murmura el contrahechizo y el iceberg deja de crecer.

Sobrevolando, suave como la muerte, Antonia vuela entonando su triste canción. "Ven, dulce muerte, ven…" Divisa a Gellert y llega a su lado, se hinca delante de el, con el vestido manchado y roto y el pelo empegotado de sangre. Gellert la mira con cariño y le hace una caricia.

-¿Y Franz?

-No lo he visto mi señor. Debemos convertir los cadáveres antes de que se hundan.

-Claro.

Gellert desmontó y los doce corceles se deshicieron en blanca espuma. El mago y la bruja se paran lado a lado y ejecutan juntos el ritual de magia negra para poner los cuerpos de los difuntos a su disposición, en un ejército indestructible que no necesita paga ni lealtad ni teme a la muerte porque es su representación. Centenares, miles de muñecos tenebrosos de carne y hueso se alinean flotando, sobresaliendo a medias del mar helado. Los sobrevivientes chillan, gritan llenos de terror, pues las luces de un barco que se acerca, uno de los que recibieron el SOS del Titanic ha llegado a auxiliar: perfecto. Que se los lleven, para que cuenten lo que vieron y los muggles les declaren la guerra a los magos.

Gellert, desafiante, deja que lo vean. También la bruja a su lado, se despeja la cara tinta en sangre y la muestra orgullosa. Y detrás, dándoles sustento para su orgullo, un ejercito de inferís, solo un contingente del total que ya posee. Gellert se luce con la gloria de Prusia sonando de fondo, bélica y triunfal, y al ritmo de la marcha marcial se va, seguido por sus fantasmales instrumentos que marcan el paso de la oca, la carcasa de Franz uno de ellos.

Fin.

Epilogo:

La guerra no fue desatada. Los magos, como siempre, encubrieron todo borrando la memoria de los supervivientes muggles del Titanic, abusando de sus poderes _**por el bien de todos**_.

*

***

*

_Notas: _

_"Preußens Gloria" o "La gloria de Prusia" , Armeemarschsammlung II, 240, es una marcha militar muy conocida del siglo XIX. Su compositor fue Johann Gottfried Piefke (1817-1884). Fue escrita en 1871. La marcha se tocó por primera vez durante el retorno y parada triunfal de las tropas en Frankfurt (Oder), la base del destacamento del cual era Piefke. Como Piefke solo la tocaba para ocasiones especiales, la marcha fue poco conocida por un largo tiempo. En 1909 el manuscrito de la música casi olvidada apareció y fue revisada por el inspector de música militar el Profesor Grawert. Al poco tiempo fue incluida en la colección de marchas Prusianas. Hoy en día es una de las marchas más conocidas del ejército alemán.  
_

_El Titanic históricamente se hundió la noche del 14 de abril de 1912, durante su viaje inaugural, chocó contra un__ iceberg __y se hundió dos horas y 40 minutos después, en las primeras horas del día 15. El siniestro se saldó con la muerte de 1517 pasajeros de los más de 2200 que viajaban a bordo, lo que supone uno de los peores desastres marítimos en tiempo de paz que se recuerdan, y sin duda el más famoso. _

_¿Por qué escribi un relato de ficción donde mi admirado mago malvado hundiera el Titanic? Bueno, fue por una estupidez: todo mundo parecía culpar de sus males a Grindelwald, solo faltaba que lo acusaran de hundir el Titanic. Este gran accidente ha pasado a ser un tema cliché, como un chiste: hizo tantas cosas malas que solo le falto hundir el Titanic, lo torturaron tanto que confeso hasta haber hundido el Titanic… Una tontería en realidad, pero me pareció interesante el tema: en el universo potteriano bien podía ser que el desastre no hubiera sido causado por la estupidez humana, sino por un grupo de terroristas mágicos._

_¿Interesante no? Bueno, ya que. Los hechizos que no conozcan como "maris agebat equus" me los invente yo con mis malos latines. Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling, o de la realidad. _

_Besitos a la Black._


End file.
